Lostara Yil
Lostara Yil was a Pardu woman from the city of EhrlitanDeadhouse Gates, Dramatis Personae, UK MMPB p.19 and an officer in the Red Blades.House of Chains, Dramatis Personae She had the rank of captain and served under Ehrlitan commander Tene Baralta.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 4, US HC p.170/171 Lostara was described as having dark skin which was tattooed in Pardu style, with large, black eyes, set wide above high cheekbones, and a narrow, aquiline nose.House of Chains, Chapter 5, UK MMPB p.285 The fullness of her figure was not disguised by her armour.Reaper's Gale, Chapter 14, UK BCA edition p.439 Her hands were calloused.The Crippled God, Chapter 11, UK HB p.329 She carried an aspected sigil hidden on her person.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 11, US HC p.303 In Deadhouse Gates ] Tene Baralta devised a plan to locate Sha'ik, the leader of the Whirlwind uprising. He passed the stolen Book of Dryjhna to the spy Mebra to offer as bait and the spy convinced Kalam Mekhar to deliver the holy book to Sha'ik in Raraku while the Red Blades secretly followed.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 2, US HC p.71 Lostara and another Red Blade followed Kalam to Ladro Keep. Suspecting someone in the keep of colluding with the assassin, they waited until Kalam continued on and then murdered everyone inside.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 4, US HC p.111-113 Eventually, Kalam succeeded in delivering the book to Sha'ik. As she opened the book, Baralta, Yil, and the other Red Blades struck. It was Lostara's crossbow shot that killed the prophetess, although she was subsequently knocked out by Toblakai, one of Sha'ik's bodyguards.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 5, US HC p.134-136 Afterwards she continued to follow Kalam through the desert. About to follow him into the Imperial Warren, she was joined by the Claw, Pearl, who suggested they enter together and that she tell him about her mission. She concurred.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 11, US HC p.303 Pearl instigated a brief excursion to assist Fist Coltaine's forces against the Semk godling. Lostara, hearing the enemies were followers of the Whirlwind, decided to join him in the fighting. When it looked like all was lost, and Pearl was about to die defending the wounded Lostara, they had unexpected help from Apt and Panek who had been trailing them, trailing Kalam. As Pearl and Lostara returned to the Imperial Warren, she fell unconscious.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 12, UK MMPB p.530-534 Lostara was healed by Pearl. They caught up with Kalam in Aren. There Lostara was arrested and imprisoned along with the rest of the city's Red Blades whom High Fist Pormqual wrongly suspected of treason.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 13, UK MMPB p.575-578 Pearl continued on the trail of Kalam without her.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 15 In House of Chains ] Lostara was back in her post as Tene Baralta's aide in Aren and the Red Blades, although now freed and under Adjunct Tavore Paran's command, were being treated as a company separate from her punitive army. Lostara received a note, asking her to come to Dancer's Tavern. She was not impressed to be met by Pearl who had left her rotting in jail the last time they had worked together. Pearl told her that he had asked the Adjunct to have Lostara as his aide on a forthcoming mission.House of Chains, Chapter 5, UK MMPB p.273-277 Tavore asked them to locate her sister Felisin. Lostara had misgivings that this personal mission from the Adjunct bordered on treason but was placated by Pearl's assessment that the mission had the potential of handing the Talon to the Empire if they could locate Baudin, a Talon employed to help Felisin.House of Chains, Chapter 5, UK MMPB p.285-293 As she was getting ready for the mission, Cotillion appeared. He told her that he had seen her dance many years ago (see History) and asked her for help. When Pearl arrived half a bell later, he could sense sorcery which she told him was part of the Shadow Dance. He was surprised to learn she had been a Dancer.House of Chains, Chapter 8, UK MMPB p.386-394 Lostara and Pearl interviewed Gesler, Stormy, Pella, and Truth to find a trail for Felisin. Pella told Lostara about his involvement in the girl's escape from the camp and the others recounted how later on she, Heboric, Kulp and Baudin had been lost, presumed dead, when they were washed overboard as the ship they were on went through a Warren of fire. Afterwards Pearl and Lostara went to inspect the ship, the Silanda.House of Chains, Chapter 8, UK MMPB p.397-404 ] On Felisin's trail they travelled again through the Imperial Warren and came across an Otataral Dragon nailed to a cross. They left the Imperial Warren via a gate to Kurald Thyrllan. On the other side, they found a pillar inscribed with the names of those who had imprisoned the dragon. Fleeing from an oncoming wall of fire, they ended up in a cavern where they found the decapitated body of a T'lan Imass called Olar Shayn. Pearl took the still sentient severed head with him as they left Kurald Thyrllan and placed it in a pleasant location where it might enjoy the view.House of Chains, Chapter 8, UK MMPB p.561-571 Days later, in the Pan'potsun hills, north-east of the wall of the Whirlwind, Pearl performed a ritual to try and find a trace of Felisin. This led them to the wreckage of a caravan and burned rats that had been part of the D'ivers Gryllen. They also found the remains of others including they surmised those of Kulp and Baudin. Lostara deducted that their deaths had occurred after the Red Blades' assassination of Sha'ik and that Felisin was likely now with the Army of the Whirlwind.House of Chains, Chapter 16, UK MMPB p.663-669 Inspecting the location and remains of that assassination they came to the conclusion that Felisin was the one who had replaced Sha'ik as leader of the rebellion and that they would need to go through Raraku to get to the Adjunct to appraise her of the situation. Lostara was surprised to hear that Pearl was part Tiste Andii.House of Chains, Chapter 20, UK MMPB p.785-791 After having passed the wall of the Whirlwind without trouble, Lostara and Pearl became lovers.House of Chains, Chapter 20, UK MMPB p.791 Lostara viewed the encounter as a passing moment of passion and dismissed Pearl's attempts at being romantic.House of Chains, Chapter 23, UK MMPB p.874 As they approached the center of Raraku the earlier, sudden demise of the wall and the following haze of settling dust, made it easier for them to continue undetected. Lostara used a feint to knock Pearl unconscious. She carried him to a shallow basin in the lee of the slope then bound and gagged him. Soon after Cotillion arrived. It turned out that Lostara was supporting Cotillion's plans in Raraku and had knocked Pearl unconscious as his ambitions to get involved might have endangered these plans. She was told by Cotillion to wake Pearl the following night.House of Chains, Chapter 23, UK MMPB p.874-880 Cotillion returned briefly after she had woken Pearl to advice patience as that night worlds would be at war.House of Chains, Chapter 25, UK MMPB p.947/948 Lostara and Pearl were within sight but too late to prevent Tavore from unknowingly killing Felisin, who was disguised by armour. They agreed to keep Felisin's identity a secret between them and only told the Adjunct that unfortunately, her sister was dead but had died quickly. Then, whilst Lostara diverted the attention of others arriving, Pearl took Felisin's body away via Warren to bury on a hilltop they both knew.House of Chains, Chapter 25, UK MMPB p.987-989 As Lostara was watching the waters of Raraku return, she reflected on all that had happened and realised that she cared for Pearl after all. Even as she was thinking this, Pearl turned up at her side and confirmed that he had accomplished their aim and Felisin's body was now out of reach.House of Chains, Chapter 26, UK MMPB p.1005/1006 Throughout the mission, Lostara and Pearl's conversations were conducted in an antagonistic kind of manner by Lostara and a mostly flighty, slightly mocking one by Pearl. He told her that he thought she derived satisfaction from discord and would even invent it if it did not exist.House of Chains, Chapter 23, UK MMPB p.876 In The Bonehunters ] Lostara was still acting as Pearl's aide and their relationship was as contentious as before when they were spying on a meeting between Dujek Onearm, Tayschrenn, Quick Ben, Kalam and Fiddler.The Bonehunters, Chapter 2, UK MMPB p.125/126 As the army was preparing to assault Y'Ghatan, Lostara was infuriated by Pearl's general attitude. Pressured to tell her what their next mission would be, he told her that she was temporarily a free agent and to come crawling back to him after the fight. She told him that should she come crawling back it would be to stick a knife in his neck.The Bonehunters, Chapter 7, UK MMPB p.329-331 Lostara joined her former Commander, Baralta, at the picket line in front of the massed army just prior to the attack. He was surprised to see her.The Bonehunters, Chapter 7, UK MMPB p.344 When Crump prematurely set off a huge amount of Moranth munitions, Lostara was knocked off her feet by the blast wave but managed to ignore the hail of stone and body-parts to observe the walls of the city crumble.The Bonehunters, Chapter 7, UK MMPB p.349 Lostara was amongst those moving towards the breach once the fires had died down. As the army was pushing inwards Fist Keneb saw Lostara leading three squads towards the sound of distant fighting.The Bonehunters, Chapter 7, UK MMPB p.352/367 Lostara killed several enemies, fighting with sword in the right hand and a Kethra knife in her left. The fighting had reduced her three squads to less than a dozen when their position was engulfed by burning oil. She was pulled from the fires by Cotillion.The Bonehunters, Chapter 7, UK MMPB p.370/371 She woke up in a secret temple of Rashan, a league and a half from the city just off the Sotka Road, four days later. Cotillion was present and warned her that a time would come when she would be forced to choose between the Adjunct and Pearl.The Bonehunters, Chapter 9, UK MMPB p.509-511 Leaving the temple, Lostara found those Bonehunters who had survived the firestorm by tunneling their way out of the city walking on the nearby road. Captain Faradan Sort filled her in on what had happened.The Bonehunters, Chapter 13, UK MMPB p.631-633 Lostara marched with them to eventually rejoin the rest of the army.The Bonehunters, Chapter 16, UK MMPB p.814/816 She took up her position as Captain under Fist Baralta again who had become bitter after Y'Ghatan and was now full of malice.The Bonehunters, Chapter 20, UK MMPB p.975 Pearl in the meantime was convinced that Lostara had died in the flames.The Bonehunters, Chapter 17, UK MMPB p.866 He blamed the Adjunct but also himself for having sent Lostara away.The Bonehunters, Chapter 22, UK MMPB p.1038 Baralta ordered the Red Blades to accompany Tavore to her meeting with Laseen.The Bonehunters, Chapter 22, UK MMPB p.1046/1047,1060/1061 When Baralta betrayed the 14th, Lostara killed him.The Bonehunters, Chapter 23, UK MMPB p.1094-1096, 1109-1111 Grub intercepted her return to the ships telling her she was needed elsewhere.The Bonehunters, Chapter 23, UK MMPB p.1136/1137 He led her to where Pearl was dying a prolonged, agonising death, from Kartoolian paralt. Lostara had to kill Pearl to stop his suffering. Grub told her that she was needed at Tavore's side.The Bonehunters, Chapter 23, UK MMPB p.1152/1159/1160 In Reaper's Gale The fleet had been about three days east of Kartool when Fist Blistig saw Lostara approach Tavore one night. The two women had had a brief exchange after which Lostara had taken up the role of Commander's aide, effectively running the army as Tavore was still in the clutches of her grief at having lost T'amber. Lostara sorted out the finances of the army by cornering Banaschar who had access to money, knowledge of which she seemed to have gleaned from Grub.Reaper's Gale, Chapter 13, UK BCA edition p.379/380 It was rumoured that it was Lostara who eventually awakened the Adjunct to the dire moral amongst her troops, resulting in Tavore giving a speech to her officers.Reaper's Gale, Chapter 13, UK BCA edition p.381 As aide, she appraised the Adjunct of various matters. Lostara's own personal mantra became 'Remain a soldier, and all the rest will go away'.Reaper's Gale, Chapter 13, UK BCA edition p.384 Although Lostara and Tavore had a close working relationship, they did not seem to be close friends.Reaper's Gale, Chapter 14, UK BCA edition p.439 Lostara accompanied the Adjunct to meetings and took an active part in deliberations.Reaper's Gale, Chapter 14, UK BCA edition p.441-442Reaper's Gale, Chapter 17, UK BCA edition p.563 Telorast and Curdle referred to Lostara as 'Not-Not-Apsalar'.Reaper's Gale, Chapter 16, UK BCA edition p.505 Lostara questioned those present after Phaed's suspicious fall from a window.Reaper's Gale, Chapter 20, UK BCA edition p.661/662 Shurq Elalle thought of Lostara as being Tavore's ever present bodyguard.Reaper's Gale, Chapter 20, UK BCA edition p.669 Lostara remained close to Tavore in the battle during the invasion of the Letherii Empire. She did not share Tavore's believe that Keneb and his Marines were still alive. Tavore put Lostara in charge of command for the night as she herself went off to see Withal and his wife.Reaper's Gale, Chapter 24, UK BCA edition p.824-826 She accompanied the Adjunct at the head of a column of cavalry to Letheras.Reaper's Gale, Chapter 24, UK BCA edition p.874 She was present when Tavore was introduced to Tehol Beddict.Reaper's Gale, Chapter 24, UK BCA edition p.888-890 In Dust of Dreams Lostara had become obsessed with cleaning her knife. Despite this, she felt she could still see 'the stains'.Dust of Dreams, Chapter 1, UK HB p.39/40Dust of Dreams, Chapter 5, UK HB p.155/156 ] She was commanded by Tavore to gather the participants for a reading of the Deck of Dragons.Dust of Dreams, Chapter 1, UK HB p.40/44 During the reading, Lostara was dealt the card of 'Champion of Life'. The experience left her shaken.Dust of Dreams, Chapter 3, UK HB p.102/113 Lostara took part in a meeting Tavore called prior to their departure from Lether with Keneb, Blistig, Sinn and Quick Ben also in attendance. Lostara felt she saw a new side to Tavore.Dust of Dreams, Chapter 5, UK HB p.156-163 Lostara and the others, apart from Sinn, then accompanied Tavore to a meeting with Tehol.Dust of Dreams, Chapter 5, UK HB p.178 Lostara nearly chopped one of Bottle's rat in half. Quick Ben told him not to spy on the Adjunct unless she was alone as Lostara was suspicious.Dust of Dreams, Chapter 11, UK HB p.376/377 On one occasion, Tavore sharply told her to 'Leave it' when Lostara was about to reach for her knife (again). Lostara obliged and apologised. Tavore then commanded that she pay no attention to her knife during the following meeting with Tehol Beddict.Dust of Dreams, Chapter 11, UK HB p.382/383 Lostara thought that Tavore's irritation at her pre-occupation with her knife bordered on obsession.Dust of Dreams, Chapter 16, UK HB p.548 Tavore addressed Lostara as Lieutenant - likely a continuity error as she was referred to as Captain again a page later.Dust of Dreams, Chapter 11, UK HB p.382 When Tehol bid Lostara farewell, he told her not to neglect his brother (Brys Beddict). Tehol had also previously tried to encourage Brys to take an interest in Lostara.Dust of Dreams, Chapter 5, UK HB p.167Dust of Dreams, Chapter 11, UK HB p.384 Banaschar pondered his attraction to Lostara, Tavore's sole member of staff. He was attracted to the 'haunted shadow in her face...the stains of old guilt, the bitter flavours of regret and grievous loss'. Lostara though had no interest in him which he thought both fortunate as well as disappointing and baffling.Dust of Dreams, Chapter 16, UK HB p.546/547 After leaving Letheras, Lostara and Tavore got into the habit of sharing a meal in the evenings. There was little in the way of conversation and Lostara thought that Tavore behaved as if she were a widow. After each excruciating meal, Lostara fled back to her silk-walled chamber and continue cleaning and sharpening her knife.Dust of Dreams, Chapter 16, UK HB p.548/549 Lostara kept thinking of Pearl and mourning his loss.Dust of Dreams, Chapter 19, UK HB p.691/692 Tavore sent Lostara to the Letherii camp to report the kidnapping of Gesler and Stormy to Brys. Whilst there, she encountered Henar Vygulf who was completely captivated by Lostara the moment he set eyes on her. Seeing the first hint of life in Lostara's face since knowing her, Brys decided to try and bring the two together and attached Henar to his staff to create opportunities for further meetings between them. Brys and Aranict also both noticed that when Henar had admired Lostara's exposed legs, she had made no attempt to cover them.Dust of Dreams, Chapter 22, UK HB p.795-798 ] Just before the battle with the K'Chain Nah'ruk, Lostara prayed that Brys and Henar would get out of it rather than die.Dust of Dreams, Chapter 16, UK HB p.838 During the battle, Lostara's horse was burned by a bolt of fire but she managed to roll aside as it collapsed. Her hair got scorched, then she was struck by a shock wave. As it pushed her to the ground, her thought was of Pearl.Dust of Dreams, Chapter 23, UK HB p.845/846 Henar had been sent by Brys to retrieve the Adjunct. When he got to the command post, he saw Tavore and Lostara on the ground and charged to meet four Nah'ruk who were just arriving on the opposite side. The sound of battle woke Lostara. Henar was about to fall to the Nah'ruk but she told him that he was not to die and that what she was about to do was not something she did for just anyone. As more Nah'ruk arrived she began to dance her Shadow Dance.Dust of Dreams, Chapter 23, UK HB p.846/852/853 In The Crippled God Tales were told of Lostara and her dance. That she had been almost invisible in a cloud of blood which wasn't her own, that the Nah'ruk had recoiled and those that had come close had been cut to pieces. People were looking at her with questioning eyes. She told Henar that in truth, she had been possessed by Cotillion and that the rage she had felt coming off him had scoured her clean. Henar observed that the haunt had gone from her face. Lostara called him 'my love' and gave him the knife she had been so obsessed about. She told Henar that he was going to be riding at her side once restored to health.The Crippled God, Chapter 4, UK HB p.98/103/107 Lostara was approached by four marines who thought they might be able to help the wounded Adjunct using an Elder Warren. She led them past the assembled Fists to Tavore, noting that even the officers were staring at her.The Crippled God, Chapter 4, UK HB p.109/110 Cotillion appeared in Lostara's tent. He explained that it had been her desire to defend the man she loved which had summoned him to help her against the Nah'ruk. Even as she had experienced his anger, he in turn had felt her love - feelings which he had forgotten existed. Lostara offered to let herself be possessed again so he should feel it once more but he refused. She came to the conclusion that that had been a mercy.The Crippled God, Chapter 7, UK HB p.191-194 When Tavore attached Ruthan Gudd to her staff she advised him to speak to Lostara if he considered that to be some kind of promotion.The Crippled God, Chapter 7, UK HB p.197 Stormy told Lostara that he didn't think Quick Ben was dead in answer to which she gave him a dazzling smile.The Crippled God, Chapter 7, UK HB p.203 After a meeting with the Adjunct, Lostara, Ruthan Gudd, Faradan Sort and Kindly deliberated what had been said and voiced their concerns about the moral amongst the troops as well as the threat posed by Blistig's attitude.The Crippled God, Chapter 11, UK HB p.297-305 Henar told Lostara that he was looking forward to introducing her to his father one day.The Crippled God, Chapter 11, UK HB p.329-331 Lostara was pleased that Henar was a talkative man who always had something useful to say.The Crippled God, Chapter 14, UK HB p.412 Ruthan Gudd observed that Lostara seemed to be in better shape than others and wondered if having been possessed by a God made her more resilient to the rigours of the march through the Wastelands.The Crippled God, Chapter 17, UK HB p.494 When thirst had driven the army to its knee and it seemed to be the end for all of them, to the Captain's consternation, Tavore asked for Lostara's kit bag. From the bag they retrieved the dagger which had been given to Tavore by Mael. Lostara was told that the dagger had been placed in her bag as Tavore had judged her to be the strongest, possibly just the most stubborn, someone who could be relied on to stay close. When the following ritual resulted in water pouring from the ground, Lostara sank to her knees and drank like a wild animal.The Crippled God, Chapter 20, UK HB p.610-612 Lostara had visited Hanavat to see her newborn son. Upon returning, Banaschar saw that her eyes were red from weeping. He overheard Tavore saying to Lostara that she herself only needed to look at Hanavat to find the strength she needed.The Crippled God, Chapter 24, UK HB p.787 After showing Blistig to Tavore's tent, Lostara took Banaschar to join her and a small group of officers for a last palaver. She told the others that she and Henar had been told by Tavore to stay close to her at all times during the final engagement. She also told them that she did not think she would be performing another Shadow Dance as Cotillion had sworn to never take possession of her again.The Crippled God, Chapter 24, UK HB p.807/810-813 Lostara had been ordered to help Tavore get kitted up. Lostara stared when Tavore asked her to fasten an eagle talon on a chain around her neck.The Crippled God, Chapter 24, UK HB p.847/848 When Tavore addressed the troops, she singled out a few individuals for praise. One was Wreck-Eye for having come to retrieve them once Lostara had fallen unconscious after performing the Shadow Dance during the battle against the Nah'ruk.The Crippled God, Chapter 24, UK HB p.850 Lostara was in the vanguard with Tavore, Henar and Gudd. The power of the Forkrul Assail's voice attacking them caused blood to pour from their bodies. Lostara momentarily fell to the ground screaming. After Badalle had managed to call locusts to devour the Assail, the four of them went on the offensive against the Kolansii. Lostara was deadly in her dancing. They were hard pressed but the arrival of some of the regular eased the threat. When Henar was injured, Lostara fought like a maniac to reach his side.The Crippled God, Chapter 24, UK HB p.856-866 The appearance of Paran's Host saved them.The Crippled God, Chapter 24, UK HB p.869/870 History Having been born a daughter, rather than the desired son, she was given away by her parents following her fifth birthday and lived on the streets of Ehrlitan for the next couple of years. She was snatched by members of the Cult of Rashan when she was about seven and a half and trained to become a Shadow Dancer. At the age of about 14-15, she had made an undeniable impression on both a visiting High Priest who turned out to be Delat under an assumed name, and Dancer who was watching unbeknown to her from the shadows, when she performed the 'Song of the Reeds' dance. After the dance, during the night, the cult members were assassinated by Delat and an accomplice, with only Lostara being left to escape, as far as she knew. She only found out years later that Bidithal had also been spared by Delat. Her memories of that evening seemed to suggest that there had been a certain amount of physical intimacy between her and Quick Ben.House of Chains, Chapter 8, UK MMPB p.386-391 Following a short period during which Lostara suffered hunger, denigration and humiliation, she joined the newly formed Red Blades.House of Chains, Chapter 8, UK MMPB p.390 Speculations Lostara's antagonistic behaviour towards Pearl throughout House of Chains was likely explained by her ponderings just prior to setting off on their mission. Thinking about her past, she concluded that she did not ever want to get hurt by betrayal again. It seems reasonable to draw the conclusion that she tried to keep Pearl at a distance to ensure that it would not hurt her should he betray her.House of Chains, Chapter 8, UK MMPB p.390-391 Notes and References de:Lostara Yil pl:Lostara Yil Category:Bonehunters Category:Captains Category:Cult of Rashan Category:Females Category:High House Life Category:Humans Category:Malazans Category:Pardu Category:Red Blades Category:Seven Cities natives Category:Soldiers